


Angels On My Side

by emryjacksn6



Series: Cas and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam makes an appearance once or twice, Sharing a Bed, That's it, i'm just rambling now, just genual couply things, sickening disgusting fluff, these two fucking deserve a happy ending at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryjacksn6/pseuds/emryjacksn6
Summary: Despite trying to otherwise convince himself through being an Alpha Male™, Dean's obviously the Bottom™ in any relationship he's in (and a bossy one at that). He likes getting bossed around and letting someone else take the reigns for once in his goddamn life, but whenever he's spent and drained from a good session with some chick he's either expected to get up and walk away or stay the night and be the bigger spoon. With Cas, though, it's completely different. Cas can spend an entire night pushing through every command and whiney comment that leaves Dean's lips and be left drained and too tired to function, but he'll still open his arms up and let Dean nestle his head under his chin and settle in the comfort of a bigger spoon and just relish in the position of Small Spoon™ for the time being.Dean doesn't get the chance to cuddle a lot, which is a shame because Dean can cuddle like a motherfucking champ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Angels on my Side" by Rick Astley

**_Sometimes I just don't feel like waking up_ **  
**_Wanna stay inside my dreams_**

Despite trying to otherwise convince himself through being an Alpha Male™, Dean's obviously the Bottom™ in any relationship he's in (and a bossy one at that). He likes getting bossed around and letting someone else take the reigns for once in his goddamn life, but whenever he's spent and drained from a good session with some chick he's either expected to get up and walk away or stay the night and be the bigger spoon. With Cas, though, it's completely different. Cas can spend an entire night pushing through every command and whiney comment that leaves Dean's lips and be left drained and too tired to function, but he'll still open his arms up and let Dean nestle his head under his chin and settle in the comfort of a bigger spoon and just relish in the position of Small Spoon™ for the time being.

Dean doesn't get the chance to cuddle a lot, which is a shame because Dean can cuddle like a motherfucking champ. Give him any space; large or small, cramped or spacious, comfy or back breaking; and he'll make it feel like heaven in any position he can think of. They usually end up with Cas on his back, one hand tucked under his own head and the other running up and down Dean's back, with Dean sprawled half on top of Cas, hair tickling Cas' chin, one leg tucked between the Angel's and his hand clutching onto his elbow, whilst the other half of his body is laid unceremoniously across the rest of the bed, his free hand itching towards his pillow every now and again where he's used to storing a gun underneath since he was old enough to take care of Sammy by himself whilst John went on hunts.

The gun isn't there anymore. Since Cas started watching over him while he slept Dean would keep the pistol in his duffel bag by the foot of his bed, safety still off (ironically unsafely)  _just in case_ , and when Cas would crawl into bed with him Dean handing the gun over to Cas who flicked the safety back on and shoved it into the pocket of his pants. 

Cas is used to not being asleep. His Grace doesn't deprive him of the chance to have some shut eye for an hour or so, but it does energise him and means Cas doesn't need to depend on sleep to get through a couple  ~~~~days ~~(technically speaking, millennia)~~  and so he prefers to just watch over Dean - and also Sam when they're in a motel on a hunt. 

Mornings like this, when it's just those two in their room in the Bunker, Cas won't wake Dean up and that results in Dean sleeping in until gone midday. Cas won't wake him up because it's the only time Dean can act vulnerable, where he can rid himself of the strong persona he bears on one shoulder and just act like the child he never got to be growing up. Cas knows he's the only one who has the joy of witnessing it; Dean would die before showing Sammy this side of himself (and has on multiple occasions), John would have scolded Dean if he tried it as a child or a teen, and Mary is trying to focus on the here and now to even think about mental states.

Cas doesn't blame her - hunters are damaged, both physically and mentally. It comes with the job. An unwanted side effect that burdens all. Cas will never blame Mary for trying so hard to catch up with the times to be able to properly take care of her children who stopped being children long ago.

It was half past midday when Dean finally whimpered, pushing his nose further into Cas' collarbone. "No."

"No?" Cas pushed short tufts of hair from Dean's forehead to press a chaste kiss there.

"No." Dean replied firmly, lips tugging up at the contact. "Don't feel like it. Not gonna wake up today."

"Okay, Dean." Cas grinned. "You go back to sleep then."

**_Sometimes I feel like I'm breaking up  
_ _Do you know just how that feels_ **

"You'll be here when I wake up again?" Dean pulled away to rest his cheek against Cas' shoulder, eyes wide with fear. It won't be the first time he wakes up to Cas missing, and it won't be the last. Not in their line of work.

"Yes," Cas reassured him, sliding his lips briefly across the space between Dean's eyebrows before ducking down to kiss Dean's lower lip, "I'll be right here the whole time. Promise."

\--- (The next day) ---

 _**Hope is for the hopeful  
** _ _**It's a dream that never dies** _

"I'm gonna have to ask you to stop doing that."

Cas looked over his shoulder at the figure spread out like a star fish on the bed. Like Cas promised he stayed with Dean for the whole day and the whole night the previous day, and sometime around two AM the temperature shot up to the point where even the air conditioning in the bunker did little to cool the atmosphere. Cas had gone in for a freezing cold shower, and had just slipped into a pair of Dean's old tracksuit bottoms with frayed ends and ran a towel through his hair.

Dean, who was in nothing but old flannel pajama pants tied at the waist and fuzzy socks with the stars that were on the bottom ripped off so that he could slid down the bunker halls instead of walk like a peasant, had opened his eyes just in time to see his boyfriend's head reappear from underneath the offending towel; hair even more disheveled and still damp, water droplets running down his strong and firm chest tight with muscle. Dean was not expecting his crotch to react as if he were still a hormonal teenager that needed to desperately come in his pants, but his crotch  _did_ act like that and he can practically  _feel_ Cas' smirk from over here. 

"Doing what, Dean?" 

Dean almost,  _almost_ , whimpered at the way his name just rolled off of Cas' tongue so effortlessly - the slight accent that Jimmy once possessed only evident when Cas is feeling practically playful, and the Bottom™ in Dean is just about ready to spring out screeching. 

"Doing..." He flapped his hand at Cas as he folded the damp towel (most likely to waste time and really piss off a horny Dean) and flexed his biceps more than strictly necessary, but not to Dean's complaint. "... that."

"That?"

"That."

"Right," Cas chuckled, carefree and genuine as he walked round the bed and crawled to straddle Dean's hips, "I'm deeply sorry for 'that'."

"Damn right you better be." 

Cas grinned again and shook his damp hair into Dean's cheek. Dean spluttered out a laugh as Cas carried on, some of his hair getting in Dean's mouth and in his eye, but he's too happy right now to care.

"I love you." Dean breathed, trying to catch his breath once Cas sat up and repositioned himself so he's sitting on Dean's thighs. Cas paused, staring down at Dean with his lips parted slightly. Dean licked his lips before saying, "I love you so goddamn much, Castiel."

Cas shivered despite being boiling hot. "I love you too Dean Winchester. Always."

Dean doesn't believe in hope and destiny and all of that stupid fairy tale bullcrap. He thinks it's just a dream that only lives in the sleeping state, and what good does that do a conscious human being? But right now, looking up at Cas who's staring right back at him with a fond smile and nothing but love, Dean sure can hope he gets to spend until his dying day waking up to his angel.

_**Safe is for the faithful  
I see it in your eyes** _

They're panting and sweating further no more than five minutes later. Dean's clutching Cas' neck like a lifeline, tearing at his lips with complete desperation as Cas twists his wrist slightly. All Dean can do after that is throw his head back and grind up into Cas' hand whilst Cas sucks on his neck. Cas' other hand is pressing against Dean's shoulder, the same one that possessed his handprint,  _his_ _signature_ , when he raised Dean from hell years before. Dean's realised Cas does this often; not just during sex but also when Dean's getting too frustrated or if the angel just needs to ground himself, and when both of them need that reminder that the other is there and alive and  _with them_.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean groaned, not caring how loud he's being or who hears or where Cas is leaving marks. He couldn't give two shits if the collar on his jacket will cover the lovebites the next time they go out, or if his mom will see them when they eventually leave the sanctuary of their room. Because Cas is looking at him now, eyes locked, and Dean's never felt more safe than when he's staring into those blue depths.

\--- (3 days later) ---

_**And I got angels on my side  
I got angels flying high** _

Turns out the jacket  _didn't_ hide his hickies. Mary opened her mouth to say something then decided against it, but Sam hasn't shut his goddam mouth since they left the bunker for a hunt. Mary stayed at the bunker, and Cas had just opened a case so he's staying to research the little evidence he currently has. Dean won't admit it out loud, but he's glad Sammy's joking and poking fun at him, 'cause it feels like old times when Sam dropped out of school to hit the road with Dean and they would still prank each other and laugh carelessly.

Back then Dean was a great hunter, sure, but he was still making mistakes. And that hadn't seemed to change. He made a stupid mistake this time, he knew there were two demons in the warehouse, and he knew Sam couldn't help him when he was chasing another one three blocks over. He thought he could handle both at the same time, but one snuck up behind him and now he's lying in a pool of his own blood. They pulled the knife out of his stomach to increase the blood loss and the pain, and the ashy air of the warehouse isn't helping the burning fire in his wound at all. 

He knows if he prays to Cas in his head only Cas will hear it, that the signals are stronger that way and more targeted to the wanted angel. But he's in pain and he honest to Chuck thinks he's going to die. He doesn't care that every angel tuned into Winchester FM can hear his screams for Cas, but he does know that Sam might hear him if he gets back to the warehouse. There was the tell tale flap of wings, except there were multiple and then someone was clutching his shoulder tightly, the 'Cas' shoulder and it was too tight to be his Cas.

The angel that's staring down at him worriedly seems too young to be holding such a position, and the others surrounding the girl look the same age as Cas; like they've seen the trouble of the world and have burdens of their own to carry. 

Dean coughed up some blood -  _that can't be a good sign_ \- and weakly threw his left arm into the direction that the demons ran off too. Three angels disappeared immediately, off to track the demons, and Dean closed his eyes. 

"Dean I'm going to have to ask you to keep your eyes open for me."

He thought back to when he asked Cas to stop doing 'that' three days before, and whimpered at the idea that he might not see his angel ever again. 

"Dean, open your eyes." 

The eyes that met his weren't the blue he wanted to see. They were too gray, too dark and dull. And the hair wasn't the brown he craved to see one more time but a bright ginger instead. Dean remembered Charlie and how they found her in a bath surrounded by her own blood, somewhat just slightly different to his own situation.

"You will not die Dean, we are contacting Castiel as we speak. I just need you to hold for a little longer, you hea-"

Dean didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Everything went black before the angel could finish speaking. 

 **_And everything will be alright  
_ ** **_'Cause I got angels on my side_ **

The tell-tale beeping sounds of a hospital heart machine was the sound Dean woke up to. A brief glance at the window told him it was either late night or early morning, which means he's been out for about 12 hours altogether - give or take. He turned his head to the other side and he smiled weakly at the glossy blue eyes looking at him. 

"Hey, Cassie." 

That seemed to do it. Dean can't remember the last time he saw Cas cry, but now he was. Deep and heavy, full out sobbing into Dean's shoulder. The 'Cas' shoulder. He's clutching at the hospital dressing gown Dean's wearing, the sleeve getting wet now, but Dean doesn't care. He nearly tangles them up in all the wires connected to his arm and Cas is no help, but eventually he manages to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss his temple. 

"I'm okay Cas, I promise."

With that, Cas lifted his head and smacked their lips together. It's wet and slippery and the heart machine attached to Dean went haywire much to Cas' amusement but Dean pulled him right back down again for a softer, slower kiss. He can still taste Cas' tears, and if it weren't for Sam clearing his throat Dean would have definitely tried his luck in licking the tears off Cas' cheeks.

"Good to see you're back to normal." Sam smirked at him. "Docs almost came rushing in when they heard the machine, had to tell 'em that it was just the two husbands 'reuniting' and all that sappy stuff you hate."

Dean's head snapped up at the word 'husbands' cause  _when did that happen?!_

"It was the only way they would let me in." Cas explained, holding onto Dean's shoulder like it was his life support. "Learnt from last time in Houston that they don't let boyfriends come up, only close family, and so I just said we were married. They didn't ask about rings or any proof or anything, people like us don't tend to carry them around so much."

Dean gave his hand a squeeze to tell him it was okay. 

"Now can someone tell me-"

"You tell us." Mary interrupted, strolling through the doors casually. "We get a surprise visit from some gingersnap in a pantsuit saying you've been admitted into hospital and then I've been snapped here in a blink of the eye. Apparently you had a team of angels rescuing you."

"Well if I did they're fired, whole lot of good they are at rescuing people  _after_ they've been shanked." Dean muttered.

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's bloody knuckles. "Did they give you a name?"

Dean shook his head, giving Cas a look that just screamed 'I need to talk to you alone'. Sam caught it, give his brother a pat on the knee cap and then directed himself and his mother towards the cafeteria. 

"They seemed to know me pretty well." Dean let out a breath, closing his eyes as Cas rubbed his thumb up and down Dean's hand as he interlaced their fingers together. "I may have been calling out for you," He heard Cas' breath hitch in pain but kept going, "thought I was gonna die, and that if Sam found me he might as well be able to tell you that you were the one I was calling for."

"Dean." Cas whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't- you know I would have been there-"

"I know." Dean smiled at him with nothing but love. "I know you would have been there in a heartbeat, I do, guess I just wasn't loud enough."

Cas looked pained still, so Dean snuck a kiss just before a nurse came in to explain his condition.

\---

_**I need the people that I really love** _

Dean was released a week later after healing like a normal human being. He forgot just how painful it was, as for the past couple years Cas has been there to heal the worst of all wounds. The second Sam had drove them out of the hospital car park Cas was reaching over to press three fingers to Dean's forehead and then everything went white. When his vision came back to him Dean felt completely fine, all cuts gone. He caught Cas' hand before he could retract it into his lap, and interlocked their hands together in the seat between them in the back of the Impala. He felt his mother's eyes on him the entire time in the rearview mirror until they reached the Bunker, and he spent a full fifteen minutes hanging off her in the longest hug he's ever received from her. Neither had to say anything to say what they wanted, and Mary wiped her tears as she saw her oldest son lean down to clap Sam's shoulder from his space on the couch.

Cas had retired to bed soon after getting back, and Sam had filled Dean in that Cas was worrying like mad whilst waiting for him to wake up. The angel didn't say anything as Dean moved around the bed and lifted his shirt over his head. He didn't open his mouth as Dean checked his stomach in the bathroom mirror, prodding at where he should have a scar but instead only has a patch of curly hair leading down into his boxers in a line. Cas did, however, wrap himself around Dean's back and whisper his love for the man in between Dean's shoulder blades. 

Dean cupped one of Cas' hands in both of his and brought it up to his lips. "I love you too, Castiel Winchester. Always."

And Cas' smile that broke out across Dean's back just made every single second of their twisted journey worth it.

\---

_**"Up against Good, Evil, Angels, Devils, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family."** _

 


End file.
